Never Give Up
by Evnyofdeath
Summary: This is a possibility of what happened after the Jess ending of the game. Vayne/Jess Back to being a One shot for the sole reason I can't come up with anything else for the story.


**I loved this game when I played it. The characters were so believeable. **

**Just to clarify a few things in this. **

**I believe that the Jess ending is canocal because of Jess's past with Theofratus.**

**I also believe that the Artificial Mana Theofratus made was also inside of Sulpher, because he and Vayne could telepathically comunicate, as well as the fact Isolde thought that if Sulpher died, Vayne wouldn't be able to use his powers.**

* * *

Vayne was truly desperate now. It had been 8 years, and he was still unable to cure Jess's illness. If he still had his powers as a Mana, he couldn't have cured her in an instant, but Jess hadn't wanted that in the past, so she would refuse now. He got up and started pacing, trying to think of anything he hadn't tried. After a few minutes, he gave up, and dropped to the ground. A black cat walked up to him, and rubbed his leg.

"Hey Sulpher. How are you today?"

"Meow."

"I wish I could understand you again. But seeing as we are no longer connected as a Mana, I'm a human, and your a cat."

Vayne lay down, and thought back to his years at Al-Revis and how in those three years his whole life had changed. He had met the first people who hadn't been afraid of him for starters. He also without realizing it fell in love with Jess. Then it had happened. Miss Isolde, who had been his "fathers" lover, had her mind set to kill him for the death of her own love. At first she simply tried to render his powers useless by allowing Sulpher to die. She had thought that because they were both acting as conduits for the Artificial Mana that Theofratus had created that if Sulpher died, his power would become useless. He had proven her wrong by bringing the cat back to life.

After that, she got into two direct conflicts with him had his friends. Before their second fight, she tried to turn his friends against him by proving to them he was a monster. To do this, she had killed Jess, and Vayne's grief was so great that the other personality that was attached to his powers was able to force Vayne to use his powers to bring her back to life. When his friends did not abandon him, Isolde attacked, only to be beaten to near death.

Word spread about the fight, and what Vayne was, and the student body began to fear and hate him. This allowed his powers to grow out of control again, and he created a space where his wish, that he could leave the world and spare his friends, could come true. The group had gone in, after fighting through many trials which – oddly Flay had been the first to notice this – where created from the memories of his most memorable fights.

When they got to the end, they encountered his power personified as a clone of himself. The "Other Vayne" was able to manipulate Vayne's mind and will, and turn him into a weapon to use against his friends. After they were forced to beat Vayne into submission, his powers had released him, and after a motivational speech from Jess, he willingly gave up his powers, and destroyed them.

After graduation, Vayne dedicated himself to curing Jess's illness which had been caused when Theofratus, attempted to rid her of a life threatening disease. While he had succeeded, he had also stolen from her much of her time. Oddly, this event is what drove Theofratus to create Vayne in the first place.

Vayne got up, and with a renewed determination, boldly declared.

"I will cure Jess. I WILL cure Jess. I won't let anything stop me. I will restore her lost time, so we can live happily together."

He got up, and went back to his Atelier, and began to work on a new recipe that had occurred to him moments ago. While he was mixing ingredients together in the cauldron, he didn't notice what Sulpher had.

_____

Jess didn't know what to say. She had heard Vayne's declaration, and had gotten out of bed to see what was going on with the boy – no, he was a man now. When she got to the atelier – before this was incredibly easy, now it took all of her effort to merely stand up, let alone walk – and was greeted by Sulpher, who was currently rubbing her leg. She say Vayne working hard on a new medicine, and couldn't help but wonder what it would be this time. The last one he had made was suggested by Flay, and had tasted like spoiled milk.

She knew why he was trying so hard. He wasn't one who would abandon his friends. He always stayed by his word, and he had promised to cure her. However, that was no longer what drove him it seemed. She had heard him talking to himself the other day. It had seemed he was rehearsing lines for something, and after she had been able to get into a better position to hear, and realized what it was. He was rehearsing what he would say when he told her he loved her. The thought brought tears to her eyes. He deserved someone better than her, like Anna or Nikki, yet he was devoted to her for some reason. She couldn't hold it back, and started sobbing.

At the sound, Vayne turned, and saw Jess standing in the door way. Shocked, he ran over to her to help her stand.

"Jess! You should be in bed! You don't have enough strength to be walking around!"

"You don't have to try so hard. I wouldn't blame you if you left."

"H-how could I leave you!? I promised I would cure you, and I will!"

"Y-you de-deserve so-someone be-better tha-than me!" Jess said between sobbs.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you the other day. You said you loved me, but............I............I...........I........"

"You heard? Guess I can't hide anything from you after all. And what do you mean I deserve some one better? As far as I'm concerned, your perfect."

"H-how can you think that? Because of me, you haven't been able to live life freely."

"I don't care. Meeting you the first day of school all those years ago was destiny. I know it was. If I hadn't met you, who knows where I'd be?"

Jess couldn't stop herself anymore. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, and she buried her face in Vayne's chest. In return, he wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on top of hers. When Jess stopped crying, she looked up, and say that Vayne had fallen asleep. She smiled. He had been working himself to hard the past several years, and had never stopped to rest. She leaned forward and kissed him. He stirred in his sleep, but otherwise didn't respond.

"I love you to, Vayne."

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue this?**

**Review**


End file.
